Mapa do Fallout: New Vegas
Image:Fallout New Vegas Map v0.03.png|700px|left rect 197 223 212 238 Charleston Cave rect 211 263 225 279 Jacobstown rect 295 223 310 238 Silver Peak Mine rect 303 155 318 169 Ruby Hill Mine rect 371 116 385 130 Brooks Tumbleweed Ranch rect 316 262 331 277 Remnants Bunker rect 342 291 357 306 Ranger Station Foxtrot rect 371 169 384 184 Griffin Wares Sacked Caravan rect 304 316 320 333 Red Rock Drug Lab rect 317 357 331 372 Red Rock Canyon rect 329 169 345 184 Followers Safehouse rect 411 156 426 171 Horowitz Farmstead rect 490 143 504 158 Northern Passage rect 359 223 374 238 Vault 22 rect 396 290 410 307 Brewer's beer bootlegging rect 716 87 731 103 Nellis Array rect 673 164 688 181 Nellis Air Force Base rect 677 102 691 117 Nellis Hangars rect 436 209 451 225 Miguel's Pawn Shop rect 426 211 436 221 Westside west entrance rect 448 223 463 236 Westside south entrance rect 449 236 462 249 The Thorn rect 437 262 450 276 Monte Carlo Suites rect 441 298 455 311 Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters rect 424 341 438 355 South Vegas Ruins West Entrance rect 411 353 426 366 Poseidon Gas Station rect 379 371 392 384 Chance's Map rect 533 209 545 222 Freeside's North Gate rect 524 250 538 264 Gun Runners rect 490 248 505 263 New Vegas Strip rect 503 206 514 220 H&H Tools Factory rect 514 204 529 217 North Vegas Square rect 552 225 566 239 Crimson Caravan Company rect 569 226 583 240 New Vegas Medical Clinic rect 577 209 592 223 Mole Rat Ranch rect 532 236 546 250 Freeside's East Gate rect 386 750 397 764 Primm rect 346 760 358 774 California Sunset Drive-in rect 332 733 344 747 Canyon Wreckage rect 278 787 291 801 Mesquite Mountains Crater rect 358 814 370 827 Nevada Highway Patrol station rect 379 827 392 841 Ivanpah Dry Lake rect 292 848 305 862 Mesquite Mountains Camp Site rect 335 861 348 875 Nipton Road Reststop rect 292 921 305 935 Mojave Outpost rect 479 236 491 249 South Cistern rect 628 182 642 196 Fields' Shack rect 596 266 609 279 Durable Dunn's Sacked Caravan rect 663 249 678 264 Raul's Shack rect 632 304 646 319 Vault 34 rect 690 299 706 314 Gypsum Train Yard rect 584 290 597 305 East Pump Station rect 532 300 546 314 NCR Sharecropper Farms rect 564 333 578 349 Aerotech Office Park rect 394 855 405 867 Ivanpah race track rect 394 888 405 900 Nipton Road Pit Stop rect 356 914 367 926 Morning Star Cavern rect 365 940 376 952 Crescent Canyon West rect 432 979 443 991 Crescent Canyon East rect 454 929 465 941 Mojave Drive-in rect 459 876 470 888 Nipton rect 479 828 490 840 Coyote Den rect 437 815 448 827 Jack Rabbit Springs rect 440 800 451 812 The Prospector's Den rect 815 931 826 943 Blue Paradise Vacation Rentals rect 774 874 785 886 Cottonwood Cove rect 766 895 777 907 Cottonwood Overlook rect 762 922 773 934 Smith Mesa Prospector Camp rect 742 966 753 978 Cottonwood Crater rect 727 942 738 954 Fire Root Cavern rect 702 911 713 923 Searchlight East Gold Mine rect 655 903 666 915 Camp Searchlight rect 672 962 683 974 Searchlight Airport rect 584 976 595 988 Crashed vertibird rect 542 962 553 974 Old Nuclear Test Site rect 521 935 532 947 Caesar's Legion Safehouse rect 497 948 508 960 Bradley's Shack rect 591 924 602 936 Matthews Animal Husbandry Farm rect 581 886 592 898 Raided Farmstead rect 544 861 555 873 Wolfhorn Ranch rect 498 836 509 848 Hidden Supply Cave rect 520 814 531 826 Walking Box Cavern rect 717 259 729 272 Brotherhood of Steel Safehouse rect 755 256 768 270 Bloodborne Cave rect 739 328 753 344 Cap Counterfeiting Shack rect 780 356 795 371 Callville Bay rect 773 312 787 326 Coyote Tail Ridge rect 789 329 804 345 Bitter Springs Recreation Area rect 804 280 818 295 Bitter Springs rect 838 270 853 285 Ranger Station Bravo rect 895 259 910 274 The Devil's Throat rect 865 345 877 360 Camp Guardian rect 879 345 892 359 Guardian Peak rect 822 398 835 412 Lake Mead Cave rect 809 383 822 397 Crashed B-29 rect 757 397 769 412 Scavenger Platform rect 733 367 747 382 Fisherman's Pride Shack rect 861 429 876 442 Fortification Hill rect 739 453 754 467 Boulder Beach Campground rect 718 444 732 459 Ranger Station Alpha rect 586 819 597 831 Legion Raid Camp rect 629 820 640 832 Broc flower cave rect 682 855 693 867 Searchlight North Gold Mine rect 697 842 708 854 Coyote mines rect 732 869 743 881 Sniper's nest rect 681 804 692 816 Snyder Prospector Camp rect 739 812 750 824 Ranger Station Echo rect 787 790 798 802 Cliffside Prospector Camp rect 741 774 752 786 Lucky Jim Mine rect 507 330 518 342 Camp McCarran rect 574 548 585 560 Black Mountain rect 539 676 550 688 REPCONN Test Site rect 530 541 541 553 Neil's Shack rect 512 592 523 604 Hidden Valley rect 547 621 558 633 Scorpion Gulch rect 458 666 469 678 NCR Correctional Facility rect 455 617 466 629 Powder Ganger Camp North rect 638 603 649 615 HELIOS One rect 472 549 483 561 Sloan rect 448 525 459 537 Quarry Junction rect 393 638 404 650 Jean Sky Diving rect 390 661 401 673 Powder Ganger Camp West rect 335 573 346 585 Goodsprings rect 374 599 385 611 Goodsprings Cave rect 385 588 396 600 The Devil's Gullet rect 405 570 416 582 Yangtze Memorial rect 403 523 414 535 Great Khan Encampment rect 373 493 384 505 Makeshift Great Khan Camp rect 364 539 375 551 Goodsprings Cemetery rect 325 481 336 493 Tribal Village rect 377 450 388 462 Bonnie Springs rect 328 426 339 438 Spring Mt. Ranch State Park rect 423 456 434 468 Vault 19 rect 455 453 466 465 Whittaker Farmstead rect 463 413 474 425 Samson Rock Crushing Plant rect 444 370 455 382 Vault 3 rect 493 336 504 348 El Rey Motel rect 481 365 492 377 West Pump Station rect 452 355 463 367 South Vegas Ruins East Entrance rect 464 357 475 369 New Vegas Steel rect 492 397 503 409 The Basincreek Building rect 499 453 510 465 Hunter's Farm rect 517 477 528 489 Junction 15 Railway Station rect 522 408 533 420 Allied Technologies offices rect 529 425 540 437 Ant mound rect 555 402 566 414 Cassidy Caravans Wreckage rect 571 443 582 455 REPCONN headquarters rect 589 387 600 399 Grub n' Gulp Rest Stop rect 659 372 670 384 Camp Golf rect 658 396 669 408 Lake Las Vegas rect 619 411 630 423 Follower's Outpost rect 649 435 660 447 Deserted Shack rect 678 426 689 438 Mountain Shadows Campground rect 662 476 673 488 188 Trading Post rect 734 509 745 521 Boulder City rect 809 496 820 508 Hoover Dam rect 909 519 920 531 Legate's Camp rect 773 568 784 580 Ranger Station Delta rect 734 560 745 572 Cazador Nest rect 700 575 711 587 El Dorado Gas & Service rect 759 617 770 629 Camp Forlorn Hope rect 665 545 676 557 El Dorado Dry Lake rect 652 512 663 524 Vault 11 rect 612 529 623 541 El Dorado Substation rect 597 579 608 591 Black Rock cave rect 645 641 656 653 Gibson Scrap Yard rect 638 686 649 698 Novac rect 678 695 689 707 Toxic Dump Site rect 703 632 714 644 Southern Nevada Wind Farm rect 744 686 755 698 Nelson rect 780 661 791 673 Abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker rect 769 737 780 749 Techatticup Mine rect 671 739 682 751 Clark Field rect 636 742 647 754 Highway 95 Viper's Encampment rect 581 744 592 756 Ranger Station Charlie rect 359 638 370 650 Goodsprings Source rect 331 676 342 688 Lone Wolf Radio rect 439 698 450 710 Powder Ganger Camp South rect 491 700 502 712 Powder Ganger Camp East rect 472 751 483 763 Emergency Service Railyard rect 502 746 513 758 Primm Pass rect 521 750 532 762 Harper's Shack rect 512 767 523 779 Dead Wind Cavern rect 630 339 644 354 Cannibal Johnson's cave rect 393 394 407 409 Nopah Cave rect 650 769 664 784 Wrecked Highwayman rect 552 490 566 506 NCR Ranger Safehouse default Vermelho = Localidades primárias Azul = Vaults __TOC__ Localidades primárias Mapas em alta resolução Mojave Wasteland New Vegas Strip Freeside South Vegas Ruins North Vegas Square Westside Crimson Caravan Company Camp McCarran Aerotech Office Park Boulder City ruins Mapas de DLCs Sierra Madre Zion Canyon Big MT The Divide Courier's Mile Long 15 Dry Wells Primeiro mapa de testes No início do desenvolvimento do mapa de Fallout: New Vegas, Chris Avellone explica que vários locais foram eventualmente cortados do jogo.Project Eternity - Rezzed 2013 Developer Sessions - YouTube (18:04) center|600px Localidades mencionadas no mapa, mas cortadas do lançamento final: Mapa da Mojave Wasteland em Resolução Ultra Click on the map for an ultra high-resolution version Referências en:Fallout: New Vegas map es:Mapa de Fallout: New Vegas ru:Карта Fallout: New Vegas zh:辐射：新维加斯 地图 Categoria:Localidades do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Mapas do Fallout: New Vegas